Maybe they care
by sunstar989
Summary: Casper is sick and doubts that his uncles like him. Can they prove him wrong? Please review.


Tired so tired. How did I come to this? Oh yeah I died this way. And I think I got ghost flu. If you think ghost can't get sick then you are totally wrong. But no I still have chores to do. My uncles. I would of told them but what would they do. They could care less about me or my well being. They would rather of been caught entertaining a humans birthday party than be with me. It's not fair. They get to sit around go to party's and leave me here with all the chores. I fly to the living room and just my luck I here joking and laughing and... Ew smell belching. Just my luck I do not feel like dealing with them today. And I really don't feel good. I fly inside and instantly go for the trash can only to be welcomed by a paper towel hitting my sheets.  
"Hey short sheets can ya work a little faster were growing old here." My uncle stretch said with his sneery voice which sounds louder than usual. I gave my best yes sir but all that came out as a couple of mumbles. As they kept up there jaunts and jeers at me I kept cleaning ignoring there words. I don't care besides they could help out once in a while. But on the other hand this is the only way they would notice that I was there. I kept up my thoughts even though it was hurting my head until... Wham! I fell on the floor with a hard thump. Everything else fell around me. After that I started crying. Um sorry but everything hurt and everything seemed to have slowed. And it just happened. I felt my uncles eyes looking down at me. Oh great there are going to be so mad.  
Normal POV  
When Casper fell to the ground all three of them flinched when Casper started crying that was when stretch got off the couch and over his nephew.  
"Eh pipsqueak what's with all that fleshy stuff you only bonked your head. What's up ya sick or something?" The older ghost asked as the younger ghost ignored him in his tears.  
Stretch reached his hand out and touched his nephews warm forehead as he flinched his hand back.  
"Che short sheets you really are sick." Changing his tone very quickly. And turned to his brothers.  
"Hey bozos I need warm swamp water and towel stat. So what are ya idiots waiting for get going." Stretch sneered and the other two and they disappeared in seconds taking the mess they made with them.  
"Bone heads." Stretch said shaking his head.  
He looked back to his nephew on the floor and picked him up gently as he was something fragile. He laid the young ghost on his shoulder patting his back gently. Feeling very uncomfortable.  
"You really don't do things half way don't you. Once you get better I will take it upon myself to make you miserable. Just like your doing to me right now. Making yourself sick just for me to take care of you." Stretch sneered quietly. Sitting back down on the couch.  
"Hurts." Casper sniffled quietly.  
Stretch rolled his eyes.  
"Of course it does pipsqueak. That's what happens when you go off bonking your head like some idiot without going intangible. Ghost aren't invincible you know." The older ghost said annoyed not wishing Casper to know that there other types of supernatural phenomenons out there or spiritual phenomenons. He just knows they'll be questions later.  
But Casper didn't say anything. He just enjoyed his uncles comforting touch. Which he never gets. Casper himself was surprised that his uncle could be gentle.  
"If you ever keep the fact that your sick to yourself again I'll tie you into knots and make your life more miserable that's a promise."  
A while later...  
Casper was on his stomach on his uncle stretches lap. The last place he would ever be.  
His other uncles on the sides asleep like rocks. Well that was what he thought.  
"Go to sleep short stuff." The oldest ghost said gruffly above him. Having a tired like voice.  
"I just wanna be sure if this is a dream or not." Casper said hoarsely.  
"Oh?"  
"I thought you all don't like me." Casper said softly.  
Stretch sighed as he sat casper up to look at him.  
"Look small fry. Repeat this and I'll ring your neck. Truth is I really don't like you. But understand it as your uncle I can't like you. Or hate you either. Only friends and stuff like that can like or hate other people. Your my nephew so it's completely different. I uh. You know. Well... Uh care. Yeah. But just know I'm not going soft on you so just forget it. So yeah." Stretch was blushing.  
Casper didn't know that ghosts could blush. Or believed what he said or trying to say. So he did the unthinkable.  
"I love you to uncle stretch." Casper mumbled.  
He was ready to sleep now.  
"Yeah yeah don't get mushy. And don't forget.."  
"Don't tell or you'll ring my neck... Night now."  
Stretch sighed.  
"Goodnight Casper."  
If any ghost came in they would see the ghostly trio asleep like normal. Only this time the littlest ghost is in the middle on the eldest ghost. Drooling right with them.


End file.
